Downfall
by Bvv31389
Summary: It only takes a few moments to make and break Quinn Fabray.


**A/N** : Any and all criticism is welcomed, especially about my use of language. Spoilers up to Preggers.

**

* * *

Make It**

The first week of Quinn Fabray's high school career finds her walking down the halls of McKinley dressed in red and white, Santana on her right and Brittany on her left wearing matching uniforms. She sees the two most recent additions to the football team leer at her short cheerleading skirt as she moves in their direction, and while Finn's gaze snaps to her face with a blush and an adorably dopey grin when she stops in front of them, Puck keeps unashamedly staring at her legs. She answers Finn's grin with a sweet smile of her own and knows instantly how her year is going to go.

That night as she walks into her home wearing her uniform for the first time, her father smiles proudly and Quinn feels a thrill of accomplishment. Then Russell Fabray starts talking about his little Quinnie following in her sister's footsteps and Quinn knows that this isn't enough. Her sister had been made captain in her junior year, and Quinn knows what she needs to do.

On the first day of her sophomore year, she walks into Sue Sylvester's office with her head held high and her shoulders squared back. Twenty minutes later, she walks out and smirks smugly at Brittany and Santana who are waiting for her around the corner. Santana rolls her eyes at her while Brittany squeals and hugs her tightly. At the beginning of the first Cheerios practice of the year later that day, Coach Sylvester would announce Quinn as the new captain of her squad, and she would officially be the youngest captain the McKinley High cheerleaders have ever had.

Later that afternoon, as she walks down the halls with Brittany and Santana on her left and recently appointed quarterback Finn on her right, her new boyfriend's hand securely held in her own, Quinn Fabray watches the other students part in front of her and feels triumph swell in her chest.

* * *

**Break It**

Some part of her thinks Puck is pretty sleazy for doing this. She knows she's a little bit tipsy and not in the best place emotionally, and she thinks a better person would have backed off when she said she couldn't do this instead of offering her another wine cooler and talking her into sleeping with him. But as he tells her that she's not just another hook-up, he looks at her with such naked longing, the way Finn doesn't look at her anymore, the way he looks at _Rachel Berry_, of all people, and all she can think is that instead of being here with her when her parents are away for the weekend, Finn, her boyfriend, is off practicing singing with the school's biggest loser.

Her boyfriend, who should have been here to reassure her that she wasn't fat after Coach Sylvester had spent all day yelling at her that if she didn't lose those two pounds she'd been told to lose she wouldn't fit on top of the pyramid anymore, is somewhere else making googly eyes at some other girl. He isn't here. He isn't here, but Puck is, and he's telling her that she's beautiful and the alcohol in her veins and his lips on her neck make her feel warm all over, so she gives in.

A few hours later she wakes up with his arm heavy around her waist, and the overpowering smell of his cologne and sweat mixed with the slow realization of what she's done make her feel nauseous. She unceremoniously kicks him out, ignoring his wounded eyes, and finds herself in the bathroom clutching the sink and staring at her reflection in horror. She's sobered up and there's an aching soreness between her legs and she suddenly feels so, so very dirty.

She starts the shower and waits until the water is scaldingly hot before stepping in. The water spray is so hot it burns, but she welcomes the sensation because it takes her focus off of the ache between her thighs and the reason it's there. She rubs the soap on her skin over and over again, until she can't smell him on her anymore, until her skin is so raw and sensitive every stroke of her hand feels excruciating, and that's when she realizes that her hands are shaking and her breathing is shallow. She leans her back against the wall and slides to the floor before bursting into tears and she stays there crying until the water turns cold.

It's only later, when she frantically goes through her trash in a panic trying to find the used condom to flush it down the toilet because she's terrified her parents might see it in her trashcan somehow, that she finds no signs of latex and realizes he lied to her.

With a surprising calm that she knows will not last long, Quinn Fabray sits on her bed and feels her world start to fall apart.


End file.
